In my dreams
by dragonsoulguardian
Summary: In the silence of the night they share something secret. Something that in the others eyes are forbidden. But to them it's heaven and THEY can't take it away
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer. I don't own harry potter or anyone exept one person in this story and besides if i did own them this would be the real couple.

All who are Draco Hermione fans will appreciate this story, it's not really smut so it's ok to read but it might make some blush theres your warning but i might write more i dunno let me know.

Enjoy.

You're here again like always. It's become habit for me to wait for you. I don't know what it is about you that makes me come back here. Maybe it's your looks that can drive anyone wild or maybe it's what you don't show everyone else. Maybe because i see deeper into your soul and i see the true you. All i know that now i'm free to love you.

"You came." i whisper as you wrap your arms around my waist. It feels good to have you touch me. Only you know how to even though they don't know.

"I'm always here, you can't keep me away. You intoxicate me and well now i'm addicted to your love."

I smile at this, yes you do love me as much as i love you. In this place we aren't enemies but lovers in all scence of the word.

This is our place, our room. Part me and part you. Everything in it screams us, from the silk sheets on the bed to the paintings on the walls. In this place we are equally powerful and in control. We know what we want and we're tired of fighting it even if it's in secret.

You trail kisses down my neck as i lean against the window sill, it's never the same. Some night we just hold each other and others we talk, it's not what they'd think but on some nights its about passion and other about lust but always about love. I let out a sigh of pleasure as you trail your kisses to that spot on my collar bone. the one you discovered and yes to this day you are the only one who knows.

"Hm, vanilla, strawberries and cherry blossoms." You whisper into myu ear, you can always tell what i wear can't you? "Interestning combination but my favourite on you."

I turn around and face you smiling into your grey-blue eyes. "I aim to please my love."

I kiss you gently at first, no one knows but it's the way you like it. Slow then fast. And that's how we start just gentle kisses in the night but soon that burning sensation starts to rise within us and passion takes over and suddenly we're grabbing at clothes trying to hold on but more importantly we're touching.

Touch is so simple but for you and me it's everything, brushes in the hallways just slightly so no one can see as we wait for these moments.

Tonight touch is more important than anything, it was hard today i know it. They were crueler than other times and even though i now bite my tounge against your remarks it hurts me. Not what you say because honestly when you argue with them you ignore me and i'm grateful, it's what they say to you that hurts me because i know that none of it is true and i believe what you say when we are gone from this place and are alone we'll be together and free to love but right now i need you.

I strip down your shirt and let it drop to the floor and then i step back, tonight i will give you what you crave but on my terms. I'm wearing a green button up shirt with a wrap around skirt that matches in silver. Just for you.

I slowly unbutton the shirt revealing smooth silky skin, wouldn't they be shocked to see what you placed on that skin the first night? I keep unbuttoning till you see the first strokes of the branding you placed on my breast.

Your breathing starts to get shallow and i know i'm making your insides tremble, good tonight is about you.

The branding is of a D with a snake wrapped around it and on my other breast a small silver dragon to symbolize our secret that is hidden away with me.

The shirt is off my body and you gasp, you always do and it makes me tingle. How can you make me feel so beautiful? How stupid am i? You're Draco Malfoy of course you can make me feel beautiful.

I'm not wearing a bra and you reach to touch the soft skin that's now exposed but i move back shaking my head. "Not yet love."

The skirt is easy to do away with and now i stand bare to your sight. Slowly i walk up to you and lay you back on our bed. I remove the rest of your clothes and start to kiss you passionatly.

The moans indicate that you're enjoying it and i move my body over yours. You've worked hard enough today and i'm going to heal your pain.

I move on you slowly and with confidence, i know every inch of your body by now.

"Merlin, Hermione." You gasp. I love MY name on your lips.

"Draco let go, let it all go." I whisper hoarsly. "Relax and let go of everything, your family, them, all of it please just focus on me."

My pleads work and your body just slumps under me and i can perform the magic i need, i utter words that you know but don't understand words i've uttered to take you from the pain and as we make love you start to heal and i see it in your eyes. You don't know but i've given you some of my strength and i don't care to loose it because as long as i have you i am strong.

The friction grows and i'm screaming your name into the empty night as you grab my hips and thrust harder into me. This is heaven and there is nothing like it. Faster and harder but smooth and painless. Yes we are made for each other.

I loose control with you and we fall from heaven together in a state of ecstacy. and i fall on top of you panting. Unfortunatly our time is short tongiht, i hear the noises from the door and i know their coming to disturb me.

"I don't want to go." I admit sadly. You lift my head lovingly and kiss me.

"I know i don't want to either but tonight you healed me again and i love you more for it. Take that into heart. No one will ever take your place." You whisper. "Now go, tomorrow will be another day."

i get up and magiclly my clothes are back on and i walk slowly to the door, i turn back and look at you one last time uttering i love you as the door opens and my eyes flutter open.

The spell breaks in time before Harry and Ron walk into my room looking worried.

"Hermione you've been sleeping an awful lot lately are you alright?" Harry asks me as i sit up in my red button up shirt and gold skirt.

"Everything's fine Harry maybe i'm having good dreams." I smile. He shrugs and turn to leave with ron in tow. I turn to the mirror and unbutton the shirt jsut enough and their is your branding and tattoo. They don't know it but last summer we met by chance and we fell in love from hate and we did make love and i now carry something precious inside me from last months encounter in your room. Our dragon. They will never know

I close the book with the dream connection spell and walk out of the room. You're right tomorrow is another day.

Besides i always have you

In my dreams.

A/N well i hope you like i may write more to it it depends on what you all think. excuse my spelling i type fast and it's well five in the morning. Well i hope you all liked and please review


	2. Paris

Ok well i haven't really had a chance to get online so i'll write as much as i can. It's Draco's point of view in this chapter and it will probably alternate that way from now on. Hope you like it.

I wake up alone that morning and feel that cold chill that runs up my body but i've learned to survive it. Another month has gone by and sleep seems to be my only refuge. Is it because of her? Of course it is. She heals me everytime we meet and to be honest there isn't a day that doesn't go by that i'm not grateful for her.

How one moment can change things, no i'm not part of her circle and no i'm not a good guy but i won't ever turn her in to them. I won't become them either, we both agreed. We have something more important than this war. We're leaving after we graduate. Disapearing to where no side will find us and that to me is a good thing. Neutrality seems peacful.

I feel so tired when i hear about good and evil now days. Like i said i'm not good i'm an evil guy at heart but for her i'll go for neautral like she is for me. It's amazing how one event can change you, how one moment changed us forever and there is no regret.

_Paris Summer after sixth year._

"Malfoy what the hell are you doing here?" she'd yelled when we bumped into each other at a restaurant.

"What does it look like. I'm getting dinner." I'd snapped at her not realizing that we were being lead to a table. We were so engrossed in our argument i suppose.

"Wait we're not together." she'd said once she realized we'd been seated.

"Ma'dam there are no more tables and since you both seem to know each other i did not think you wanted to wait another hour." The waiter said in a french accent.

I suppose we were both too hungry at that point to care who we sat with and i was not willing to wait another hour for food. So we agreed and i suppose it started from there. I hate not talking at the table it reminds me too much of the manor so i struck a conversation and it really amazed me how good Hermione was to talk to.

I don't know how to explain it but when we weren't at school i didn't see her as an enemy or a muggle just a beautiful woman with a brilliant mind. Maybe deep inside i'd always known she was my equal but after dinner i couldn't leave her. We walked to her hotel and maybe against her better judgement she took me up to her room. Now that i think of it all of it seems like a dream. Like it wasn't meant to happen. Our minds were blank and we ran on instincts. I was supposed to hate her, she was supposed to hate me. Then why was i in her hotel room and why all of a sudden was i lusting for her.

Now i know why, now i know why she spoke to me so gently at dinner and why she was so kind to me after as we walked through the streets of paris and why she had let me go to her room. She had loved me back then and now that her friends were not there she could let it go and show me the truth. She was silent at first and as the silence continued that pange in my heart i had started feeling everytime i saw her last year grew stronger. My heart was beating faster and memories of my feelings came flooding foward. I loved her too and now as we stood in silence i had no intention of keeping it hidden.

I don't remember how we went from being at the door to us on her bed kissing and ripping clothes away like we'd die if we didn't touch skin.

After that night though it didn't stop not just the sex but the relationship. We went everywhere together and everyone who saw us thought we were a couple. And weren't we?

The last night we where there i gave her a book, a special book full of spells and we made a promise to keep this a secret. Because i told her i loved her i couldn't go back but if they all knew we'd be killed so we swore it to secrecy. To meet in secret. Even if it was only in our dreams and as we made love for the last night before we returned to a cruel reality i branded her, i made her mine and she holds that mark hidden on her skin but if any fool tries to touch her they'll know who she belongs to and they'll turn the other way. No one will touch my lady but me.

Now i'm dressed and walking down to breakfast. Maybe if i'm lucky i'll get a quick touch of your hand as we walk to the great hall. Maybe you'll be alone for a moment and i can touch dragon.

When you told me i couldn't believe it. It isn't often that we actually get to sneek a night in and spend it in my room but last month we did. It was passionate and fiery and maybe it's just me but it gets better everytime, but you told me a few weeks ago and i was speachless.

I remember your face when i sat in the chair, you were worried but you had nothing to fear. I was so happy you can't even imagine. You were carrying our child, not a child created out of a one night stand like everyone expected of me or an arranged marriage. It was because of love. It was because we loved each other that dragon now dwells inside you. My son is growing daily and really i have tried to feel your belly every day even if it's for a moment and today is no exeption.

Fate seems to like me today because i see you alone and standing near a secluded place, i smile you're sneaky but you'll never admi it.

i grab your arm and you don't flinch, i love that you know my touch that well. I pull you closer and hug you tight.

"Mmm i was wondering when you were going to show up." You say nessling your head into my ches.

"Well you wore me out last night i slept in." I tease imediatly going for your belly, i feel dragon's energy flowing from you and i smile.

"He's fine, just giving mummy some trouble that's all." She said looking a little pale all of a sudden. I can't help but smile, morning sickness.

"That's my boy." I say kissing you before you can retaliate but our encounter is short i hear someone calling your name. Ohh how i loath those voices.

"I have to go, tonight love i'll be in your room." She whispers. "I need to see you."

"Mmm dreams aren't enough tonight?" I say slowly releasing her.

"No not tonight." She smirks and blows me a kiss before gliding to meet those sappy sobs. My god i wish they wouldn't try and wrap their arms around her.

Well what you think. I know spelling probably pretty bad but oh well plz review


End file.
